Hybrid Racer
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Mechanid World universe, co-written with Sonatawind three parter: Theo Nash isn't a normal mechanid... Nor is he a normal huminid, he's something else entirely, this is the beginning of his life... And the origin of the racer called Turbo. It's not easy growing up different.
1. Part 1: Hybrid Child

Part one: Sickness

_I hope my sibling likes me…._

He was excited, sitting with his father holding a stuffed toy snail meant to be a gift for his new sibling when they met. Chet Nash looked around the hospital hallway humming a bit.

_I wonder what they'll be like...If they'll take after Dad or mom…._

Grant his father looked at his son and squeezed his shoulder. "Excited kiddo?"

"Ahuh!" He nodded quickly. The boy smiled hugging his dad. "Is it gonna be a little brother? Or sister?"

Grant chuckled ruffling his son's hair. "We'll have to see. Your mom and I wanted to be surprised."

"That explains all the orange stuff in the baby's room." Chet blinked. Grant laughed.

"Maaaaybe." He grinned.

Things were quiet until a bunch of doctors and nurses appeared heading into the room where Melissa, Chet's mother was. Grant gasped a bit jumping up. "What the…?"

Chet whimpered. "Dad…? Is mom okay?"

A nurse went over to the father murmuring something as his eyes got wide as he hurried in after her.

Chet was left there scared hoping everything would be alright for his mom and his little sibling.

Hours seemed to go by before a small stretcher was wheeled out and down the hall.

"GO WITH THEM!" Melissa screamed as her husband hurried after.

"Chet stay there!"

Chet gulped and instead headed into his mother's room.

"Mom…?"

Melissa looked up at her son tears running down her face. "Chet…."

"What's wrong?" He went over to her fear in his eyes. "Where's the baby?"

"H-he's sick right now…. He needs the doctors to help him…You have a little brother…"

_I have a baby brother…._ Chet thought hugging the toy meant for his sibling a little tighter but didn't feel excited anymore. He was worried and scared. All the chaos seemed to indicate he was more than just "sick."

"C'mere…"

He crawled up onto the bed beside her cuddling into her side. "I love you.."

"I love you too…" She brought her arms around her son tilting his head up so she could see his eyes. "Your brother will be fine… I… I promise he will be…"

"Nash's are tough...Right?"

"That's right...We're fighters…"

Time seemed to move so slowly, Chet wound up falling asleep in his mother's arms, curled up to her.

"Chet…"

He mumbled something and tried to hide his face.

"C'mon…." Grant lifted him up patting his back. "Wake up buddy…"

The boy yawned opening his eyes. "Dad…?"

Grant ruffled his hair a bit. "C'mon...Let's go meet your brother…"

Chet woke up more as his eyes went wide. "He's okay?!"

"Well...Starting to…" He explained as he carried his son to where the youngest of their family was.

Chet looked around wondering where he was. There was a few other babies in incubators resting. He gulped wondering if this was how it would have to be for his brother. Stuck in a box all day. "Where is he?"

"Shh…" Grant set him down in front of one. "Look up."

Chet did so and froze.

He could see his little brother, hooked up to monitors and an oxygen mask that seemed too big for him, but he was awake and looking at him with blue eyes that matched his father's and the fiery red hair as well, in small tufts. "He's so small… Is it okay for him to have this?" He asked holding up the toy.

Grant smiled patting his head. "You're a good kid...I'll ask the nurses but I don't see why not...They might wanna clean it off though before letting him have it."

"Okay…" Chet looked at the name plate and tilted his head. _Theodore Nash….That's a mouthful…_

"Watch Theo while I go talk to the nurse okay?"

"Theo?"

"His nickname." Grant said before heading off.

Chet was alone now with his brother, he nudged a stool over and got onto it to see his sibling better. "Hi Theo…"

The baby coughed a bit in response reaching a tiny hand out touching the glass that kept them separate giving a whimper.

Chet felt tears in his own eyes. "Shh...It's okay…" He looked around and set down the toy seeing a container of hand sanitizer on the wall. He used a couple of squirts before looking at the incubator noticing a door. Chet looked around quickly before opening it reaching in. "It's okay...I'm here…"

Theo grasped his index finger tightly giving a surprised look. "Bah…?"

"Yeah...That's my finger little guy...I'm Chet...I'm your big brother…"

"Bah!"

He smiled softly. "Yeah….You're gonna feel better soon...Promise." He whispered. Theo coughed giving a whine letting go of his brothers finger. Chet took another glance, he could see his dad talking to the nurse unaware of what he was doing.

_Mom always strokes my hair when I don't feel good…_ He didn't want to hurt him though, he seemed so frail. _Still...He needs someone…_

He moved his hand to his brother's head just letting him rest against it. "Shhh….I'm here...You're okay...It's okay…"

Theo blinked slowly before closing his eyes. "Bah…" He drifted off to sleep in seconds.

"Hey Chet the nurse said-" Grant froze seeing the door open and Chet being where he was. "What are you doing…?"

"I washed my hands don't worry. He was scared…" Chet looked over his shoulder. "He fell asleep on my hand…"

Grant smiled gently and went over to his children. "He's cute isn't he? ...And for the record I'm not mad."

"I know." He smiled up at him. "...Can he have his toy?"

"Yeah..Here, let's get him comfy.." Grant used the hand sanitizer as well before carefully moving Theo's head away from Chet's hand so he could move it back. Theo didn't wake up at all fast asleep. "Goodness he's small…" Grant murmured trying hide the worry.

Chet grabbed the toy and held it up. "Can I give it to him?"

"Of course...Just be careful not to wake him up…"

Chet nodded before carefully putting it in next to him, the toy snail orange and blue in color with a fancy looking shell. "Here… He'll keep you safe...His name's Turbo…"

Theo cooed in his sleep and grabbed onto the toy unconsciously but smiled after doing so.

Chet smiled before leaning back as Grant carefully shut the door. "Let's, let him sleep…"

"One second…" He looked up giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Chet…"

"I just wanna say bye…"

"Alright go for it."

Chet looked to his sibling and smiled. "Night Theo… Get a lot of rest...And get better soon… I love you so much already… I wanna play with you soon…"

Grant scooped up his eldest holding him close. "Sleep well kiddo…" He carried Chet out sighing a bit.

"_He's a hybrid… His mechanid parts are mostly deformed… His lungs are mostly being affected. We'll do our best to help him get stronger… And get a specialist assigned to his case."_

He couldn't believe it. They thought they had dodged a bullet when Chet was born to a car mechanid father and a huminid mother.

But he supposed Theo was riding a bullet with his name on it, he didn't avoid it.

_He's not going to get worse though. Not as long as we can help it…_

As time went on Theo got stronger, he was still weak at times but strong enough that he could be at home. There was a lot of care that Melissa and Grant had to provide for him however. Ensure he took his medication, no rough playing. Many doctors appointments, tests, treatments.

As he grew Theo was strangely energetic for a child born so ill. He was always up for games and trying to run around like the racers he saw on TV.

Chet worried about him of course and tried to keep him from overdoing it.

'Theo! Slow down! You'll keep coughing!"

"No!" Theo protested one afternoon as he ran ahead of his brother breaking off coughing some. "I'm a racer and racers don't get sick!"

Chet groaned in frustration as he chased after him. He was ten now and giving his brother a run for his money.

_He's going to put himself in the hospital again…_

Currently Theo was having one of his good days, despite the coughing, he was happy. Chet had taken him to a movie to cheer him up and they were walking home. Their parents were out getting groceries and whatever else was needed but hoped to be back soon. That was fine with the brothers, Chet was responsible especially with his little brother.

"Theo please, or I'll stop watching racing with you."

Theo froze before darting back to his brother tackle hugging him. Chet laughed as he fell back, hugging his brother close. "Sorry!" Theo pouted.

"It's okay." Chet gave him a nuzzle. "I was kidding...But you need to be more careful...Or they'll take you back to the doctor."

Theo hmph'd a little. "I don't wanna go to the doctor again."

"Then behave." Chet chuckled a bit ruffling his hair. "You need to get better."

"I know…" He pouted before shivering a bit as the wind picked up. "I'm cold…"

Chet frowned a bit, it wasn't that cold out. He picked up his brother and held him close as he carried him back home.

_He keeps doing this to himself… I need to try harder to keep him from running around and hurting himself by accident…_

Once inside, he got Theo straight to bed, making sure he was comfortable. "Stay put and try to get some rest in…"

"Okay…" He coughed some before turning over curling up.

_Can't shake the feeling something's not right here…_ Chet thought as he closed the door to his sibling's room before leaning against it in thought. _What time were mom and dad supposed to be back at…?_

The doorbell rang, he hurried to answer it confused when a police officer was on their doorstep.

"Are you Chet Nash?"

"Yes…?"

"I'm...Afraid I have some bad news…"

Theo woke up from his nap feeling better, but it was quiet. Way too quiet. Usually Chet was doing something, and he could hear bits and pieces of it. Or if their parents were home he could smell dinner cooking.

But it was just a stale silence.

He went downstairs looking around. "Brother?"

_Something's wrong… He doesn't take naps…_ Theo made his way to the livingroom looking in.

Chet was sitting on the couch leaning forward his face in his hands. He heard a sniffle escape him every now and then. "Chet…?"

The elder boy jumped a bit sitting up looking at him frowning. "Theo...C'mere...I… I have to talk to you."

_Oh boy… If he's upset cause I accidentally erased that CHoPs tape I'm doomed…_ Theo got onto the couch next to his brother. "What's wrong?"

Chet sighed running a hand through his hair wondering how he was going to break the news to his brother.

_Our parents…._ He thought before sighing. "Theo…" He started. "Mom and dad… T-they were in a bad accident…"

"W-what!? Where are they? W-we gotta see 'em!" Theo moved to head to the door but Chet grabbed his arm keeping him from running out. "Leggo!"

"Theo! It's…" Chet's voice cracked. "They're…"

Theo looked at him tears welling up in his eyes. "They're what?! They're okay? They're..They're coming back...Right?"

Chet pulled his brother into his arms hugging him close before a sob got out. "They're gone… They passed away…"

"NO!" Theo yelled trying to push away from his brother tears running down his face. "You're lying!"

"THEO! I would NEVER lie to you!" Chet held onto him tightly. "They died… I'm so sorry...But they're gone…"

Theo stopped struggling breaking down sobbing as he curled up to his brother. "No….No!"

Chet held him close, rocking him tears running down his face. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Theo…" He sobbed.

The smaller boy sniffled hiding his face in his brother's shirt. "S'not fair… IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I know...I know…"

Chet kept rocking him and trying to comfort him until Theo was calmed down enough that he was just resting now looking at nothing in particular, just staring ahead in thought.

"What's gonna happen to us…? A-are they gonna send us to an orphanage…?"

The oldest shook his head quickly. "No! I'm not gonna let that happen…. I'm gonna...I'm gonna find a way. We're gonna be fine… We're Nash's...And Nash's are…?"

"Fighters…"

"That's right…" Chet wiped away any remaining tears. "I'm gonna take care of you… I promise…"

Theo cuddled close closing his eyes. "I know you will… I'll take care of you too…"

He chuckled a bit. "We'll have each other's backs. We're gonna be okay…"

_I'll get emancipated… I'll get legal custody of him, and no one will take him away from me._

_Never…_

_If anything ever happened to him… I'd never forgive myself._

It took time to get things to a semi-normal. Chet had to go through some hoops to be deemed legally an adult and to ensure he had full custody of his brother. It helped that in his parents will they stated Chet and Theo were the next of kin and should anything happen Chet would be the one with custody. Still it took time for all of this to be put into motion.

Gradually they began to heal from the death's. Theo kept close to his brother, for once slowing down not wanting to go too far. Secretly he was worried his brother would just disappear.

However… That didn't last long.

When Theo was around thirteen he had gotten into a new hobby… Much to Chet's dismay.

Rollerskating, and not just that… But stunts to go with it.

It wasn't an unusual sight to see Theo trying to construct a ramp and Chet telling him multiple times to cut it out.

"Theo!"

"I'm building something awesome!"

"Put down the paint can!"

"No!"

"I'm counting to three! ONE!"

Theo ignored him, grabbing a blank of wood and setting it down testing the weight. "Should be good…" He murmured.

"TWO!" Chet really hoped it would work this time. HIs brother was a good kid but listening to him was not his strong point anymore.

"Hold your horses I'm not testing it right now!"

"Take it down!"

"No!"

Chet groaned in frustration, he wondered how his brother went from a clingy ten year old to a rebellious teenager. "You have ten seconds!"

The phone rang getting his attention… Just before he heard an excited yell and looked out the window.

Theo was testing it out and nailed a landing on his skates. Ignoring the need for a helmet or anything to guard his limbs. "PUT ON YOUR HELMET!"

Theo rolled his eyes. "If I hit my head I hit it on the plastic supposed to guard it. It's not a big difference!"

_Not a big difference he says! Not a big difference!? _"Put it on or I take the skates away!"

Theo groaned before heading to find it. "You're no fun anymore!"

"I'm thinking I don't want my younger brother to have a concussion!"

_I don't want my brother to have a concussion he says! I was fine!_

They both sighed.

Chet shook his head. "Don't do anything crazy!" He headed back in to take care of something.

Theo rolled his eyes and waited until he was gone before chucking his helmet halfway across the yard. "Hmph."

_He just doesn't get it. I'm a racer… Racers don't need stuff like that. The King doesn't...Lightning McQueen never did._ He thought before going back to practicing.

Skating was something that came to him naturally, he loved the way the wind felt as it hit his face. The sound they made as they hit the concrete and the speed...The speed was worth it.

_Sure they're pretty old fashioned, tie onto the shoe skates but I'm saving up money… I'm gonna get an awesome pair that snaps onto my shoes like the big racers…_

He skidded to stop to catch his breath laughing a little.

"You stop like a dump truck."

_Huh?_

Theo looked up to see a group of people in front of him. The one who spoke a man with dark skin and dark clothes was looking at him with a smirk. "What? Didn't hear me?"

"What did you say?" He asked raising an eyebrow hoping he heard it wrong. "About my stops?"

"I said...You stop like a dump truck."

The boy glared. "Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Says me...I'm Whiplash…" He said gesturing to the people behind him. "This here… Is my crew."

"I'm Skidmark!" A young man with wild brown hair and blue eyes said skating forward skidding to a stop leaving a mark on the ground. "Aww yeah!"

"The name's Burn!" A woman with red hair and wearing a flame styled outfit said performing a spin digging her skates into the ground as sparks came up.

Another young man with dark skin and wearing a hoodie with earbuds attached stepped up. "I'm Smoove Move, I set the tone around here you dig? I'm going so fast the world's going in slow motion baby!" He moon walked passed Skidmark and Burn.

"Whooooaaaa!" They said dramatically.

Theo chuckled a bit. _These guys are...Cool._

The last one, a man with glasses and white clothing wearing a cloak stepped forward getting close. "Here one second gone the next they call me...THE WHITE SHADOW!" He yelled dramatically.

"But shadows aren't inherently fast…" Theo pointed out.

White Shadow looked side to side before backing up into a shadow. "White Shadow…"

"I can still see you."

"Anyways… You got potential kid… But you need to work on your stops… Your turns...And just about everything besides your jumps." Whiplash said looking him over. "Also...Need a better outfit."

Theo rubbed the back of his neck. "You've been watching me practice?" _That includes all the self narration...Oh that is embarrassing…._

"Mm-hm…'Turbo'." Whiplash said giving a nod and a smirk.

Theo felt his face go red. "Ehehe….Racing name."

"Hey no shame, we all got 'em. Including our team name." Whiplash said.

"Fast Action Racing Team!" Skidmark yelled.

"Cool!" Theo grinned. "Wait…" He blinked. "F...A..R-"

"GOOO FART!" White Shadow yelled.

Everyone else fell into silence and looked a little embarrassed.

Theo cleared his throat. "Well...That's an interesting acronym…"

Whiplash cringed. "It's a work in progress." He said quickly shooting White Shadow a dirty look. "Anyways… We're lookin' for racers to join our crew… And we could show ya a few things."

"Are you… Offering to mentor me!?"

Whiplash smirked. "Does a machine bear hunt in the woods?"

Theo cheered skating quickly around the crew. "This is awesome! My name is Theo...But please…" He grinned. "Call me Turbo."

"Welcome to the-"

"If you say welcome to the FART team Shadow so help me goddess above…"

Theo hummed in thought. "We're gonna need a better name."

"Oh?" Whiplash raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" He smirked back.

"Fast Action Stunt Team."

And so…

FAST was born.


	2. Part 2: Surgery

_Part 2_

_Alright, focus on the turn...Glide it…_ He turned skidding along the pavement keepin his balance before lunging forward shooting ahead of his training partner.

"Hey not bad… But you're not gonna get ahead!" Skidmark grinned speeding after him gaining on him.

Theo smirked, keeping a good pace. "Yeah right Skid." He pointed to the side faking a shocked look. "CLAMSQUATCH!?"

"WHERE!?" He took off where he was pointing.

"That away! Went behind the building!" Theo grinned before speeding for the finish line, jumping over a sand trap.

_Heck yeah! _ He had been with the team for a couple of months now, he was getting better with his skating even had a set of proper racing skates to boot.

"Not close enough Garden boy!" Whiplash surprised him as he jumped off a ramp speeding ahead of the boy on the course.

"NO!" Theo yelled speeding up. "C'mon you always win!"

"Cause you still…" Whiplash waited until they both crossed the chalk finish line as Theo skidded to a stop. "Stop like a dump truck."

"Oh come on!"

"But you are getting better about it. Up for another lap around the course?" He asked getting into position.

Theo nodded catching his breath, ignoring the wheezing he was doing unconsciously. _I'm okay… I can handle this. I'm totally okay…_

_Besides…_ He smirked. _Racers don't get sick…_

He took off ahead of his mentor. "HECK YEAH!"

Whiplash shook his head before speeding up, moving alongside his student. Theo was a good skater and he was perfecting his own signature tricks along with the team efforts. The only thing slowing him down at times was his sickness.

"You doing okay?"

"Of course!" He grinned. _I'm fine… I have to be…_

They went around the track before Theo let out a small gasp as he skidded to a stop his hands flying to his chest.

"What's wrong!?" Whiplash stopped as he looked the boy over. He was wheezing, and breaking into a coughing fit.

"I-I…" Theo was interrupted by another bout of coughing as he gasped for air.

"You're going home."

"What's wrong?"

The others came over worried, as Whiplash lifted the boy up into his arms. "Kid's sick again…"

"Oh no…"

"He gonna be okay?"

"Yeah but I'm taking him home. Be back."

The team wished Theo good luck as Whiplash hurried to get him back to his house.

_Hang in there kid…_

His coughing got better as he traveled but it wasn't gone completely. Whiplash slowed to a stop setting Theo down letting him lean on him for support. "He home?"

"Y-yeah, hold on…" He opened the door with his housekey before heading in. "He-hello?"

Chet came into view hurrying over. "What happened?" He took Theo looking him over. "What in the world did you do!?"

"He pushed himself, he just started coughing and wheezing out of no where." Whiplash explained. "Started gripping his chest."

Chet grew more concerned as he rubbed his brother's back trying to ease his breathing. "Got it, I'll get him to a doctor… Thanks."

"Anytime...Feel better kid." The racer said before leaving hoping for the best.

Theo looked up at his sibling breathing hard. "Chet….My chest hurts…"

His eyes got wide before picking him up.

"H-hey!"

"Your going to the hospital. NOW!"

Theo sighed curling up just wanting to feel better already. "Okay…"

* * *

><p>At the hospital Theo's primary care doctor Dr. Gabriel Cunning looked him over running a few tests after getting him comfortable with an oxygen mask to help him breathe.<p>

"Well…? How is he?"

"These results well… It's consistent with his body acting up again… But this isn't normal for him. If he was younger yeah I'd say this is just another episode. But he hasn't had one this bad since he was five." Gabriel sighed looking at the results of several lung function tests. "As it is… I'd like to have him get checked out by another specialist."

Chet raised an eyebrow. "Another specialist? Is there even one around here?" He asked looking into the room where his brother was finally asleep.

"Yeah, he's a doctor known as Black Jack, he has his own private clinic, he's a great doctor...Old friend of mine from med school." Gabe replied following the young man's gaze. "I think right now...He's the best doctor for Theo's case."

"When can we get him in?"

"I need to get a referral for him and he'll want to see Theo when he's stable more likely. I'll write up some prescriptions for some heavier meds for his lungs for right now. He'll call to confirm the appointment when I can get it."

"Right…" Chet sighed he knew this was the case, he'd been taking Theo to his doctors appointment for the last few years now. It could be hard to get ahold of appointments for different doctors. _Not to mention had to keep a few scalpel toting interns from insisting that "exploratory" surgery would be good…_

_Please...Just let him be okay._

* * *

><p>"I'm goin' out!" Theo called as he started to make his way for the door.<p>

"No you don't!" Chet called back. "You have a doctor's appointment in an hour and a half! I need you to get cleaned up, and make yourself presentable and most importantly...Rest!"

Theo sighed, when he heard he had another doctor to see now he wasn't thrilled, he was dreading it and planning on ways to avoid the appointment ever since it was confirmed.

_Hmm….Need to think of a way to avoid it…._

Theo waited until it was about ten minutes to when they were supposed to leave before sneaking out the back door and clipping his skates on.

He was long gone by the time Chet started looking for him.

"Theo!?"

The boy spent the better part of an hour with the crew skating and practicing, feeling more like himself then he had in awhile.

When he did come back he made sure to sneak around to avoid detection. _Almost….._ He took off his skates and snuck inside, ducking behind things to avoid Chet catching him.

"Theo!? Theo come on this isn't funny!"

The boy made it to his room laying on the bed before calling. "In my room!"

Chet blinked. He went in giving a surprised look. "Theo?"

Theo sat up feigning being half asleep rubbing an eye. "Mm…? What ya yellin' about Chet?"

"Where in the world have you been!?"

"Here. Napping." He responded giving a convincing fake yawn. "Why?"

Chet felt his eyebrow twitch wondering if he was telling the truth or lying. "I was looking all over for you!"

"Why?" He blinked. "We late for somethin'?" _Almost home free…_

"YOUR DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT!" Chet exclaimed making a few hand gestures to emphasize his point. "Remember!? I said an hour and a half!?"

"Oh…" Theo scowled. "Can't we skip that?"

"Theo…" Chet gave a warning look.

"Okay okay I'm up I'm up!" He groaned getting out of bed giving Chet an annoyed look.

"Good. C'mon." He lead the way out.

"Wait! If I get stuck with a bunch of needles can I go stunt skating?"

_Ugh… Him and stunts…_ Chet rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Fine..Deal."

* * *

><p>Theo sped passed him. "Whoa! WAIT!"<p>

"RACE YA!"

"THEO!"

_I swear he does some of this stuff just to drive me nuts…_ Chet thought watching his brother closely. He insisted on running the entire way.

"Stop giving me that look!"

"I can't help it, you're just a disaster waiting to happen the minute you start running."

Theo hmph'd sticking his nose in the air. "You're just jealous you can't skate."

"Suuuuuure." Chet said, rolling his eyes. "Not like I'm worried about you possibly keeling over because you can't breathe."

"Ugh, one time-" Theo was interrupted by a coughing fit. "Ugh…!"

Chet rushed over to him,patting his back. "Easy now…"

His coughing soon stopped as he gave his brother a grateful look. "Sorry…" _This sucks...I hate being like this…_

"It's okay Theo… we're gonna get you all better, I promise."

"Right… I'm a Nash… Nash's fight to the end…" Theo grinned a little. "I haven't stopped fighting yet…" He looked ahead seeing the clinic. "There it is…" He gulped.

Chet squeezed his shoulder.

"It will be okay, this is a very good clinic, the doctor who runs it very talented."

Theo nodded trying to relax. "Right… Let's just get this over with… I wanna watch the Piston Cup tonight…"

The brothers headed up to the door knocking. _Please don't be in PLEASE don't be in…_ Theo thought trying to hide how nervous he actually was now that he was here. _Hate doctors appointments…_

The door opened and a young girl with red hair was behind it. She looked at the two, blinking.

"Um… Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're here to see Dr. Black Jack… Is this the right clinic?" Chet asked, Theo looking around the area outside starting to contemplate his escape options.

"Yes, do you have an appointment?"

"Eheh…" Chet rubbed the back of his neck. "We're the 2: 30 appointment… We got held up so sorry if we're so late… If he'll still see us that would be appreciated."

"Or if he's busy that' fine-"

"Theo!"

"One moment." The girl turned around shouting down the hall. "Papa! The 2:30 finally showed up!"

"Coming!" Said the doctor in question as he came in, a man in a dark suit with black and white streaked hair with a patch of dark skin on his face. "I was wondering if you were going to show up."

Chet gave a sheepish look. "My sincerest apologies… some things came up and well… yeah…"

"It's fine, please come in." He ushered them inside.

Theo looked around standing close to his brother. "I don't know why he insisted on me coming, I mean I'm totally fine…" The denial tactic.

"Theo, don't even try." Chet said. "This guy is sharp."

Theo sighed crossing his arms wishing he could just go home. He always dreaded these things, usually heard the same things or finding something else was going on. "Fine...I'll behave…"

"Good boy."

"Let's begin… I heard about the last episode from Dr. Cunning how long have these symptoms been going on?"

Theo sighed. "My entire life? Last episode I had that bad was when I was five because I had gotten pneumonia… And I wasn't sick the last time either… Well not sick sick at least… But I do skate… A lot and push myself."

"I see… When did the episode set in?"

"Two weeks ago, I was skating with my mentor and I had just nailed this wicked high jump-Been working on it for weeks! And I was feeling awesome...But then…" Theo frowned thinking back. "My chest started hurting and I could barely breathe… Felt like someone was choking me…"

"Hm… We better examine your chest then, X-Ray should do the trick. Megumi!"

A woman with short brown hair and eyes to match came in. "Yes dear?"

"Can you set up the X-Ray machine for the patient here?"

"Of course." She smiled and quickly got it ready. "Here, lay on the table Theo.."

The boy did so trying to keep still as the X-ray was taken.

"Alright let's see…"

Megumi set the x-ray on the backlight and took a step back.

Theo sat up looking at it. "...What the heck are all those shiny bits?"

Black Jack looked over the images carefully to be sure it was what he was seeing.

"Metal."

"What!?' Both Chet and Theo exclaimed in unison.

"Metal!? In his lungs!?"

"Oh gross!"

"Organic metal if I had to guess… unless of course someone has been inhaling metal and not telling us, but I don't believe that's the case."

Chet gave a concerned look. "He is a hybrid… His mechanid parts I was told were deformed… Never developed right…"

Theo shook his head in disbelief. _Metal..In my freaking lungs…_

"Then the metal we see here are from the deformities, it was built up over time and are now causing a problem. It's a good thing we caught it early, can be easily fixed by going in and removing them and sealing up the source of the stray metal."

Chet sighed looking at Theo before at Black Jack. "I consent."

"You what!? Chet they're gonna cut me open!"

Black Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Do you want that metal to stay there?"

"No…" The boy mumbled.

"Then let me get them out, if we do this now you'll have a higher chance of recovery and you'll be able to breathe more easily."

"Alright… But...Will I be able to race?"

"You'll have to take time to rest, but after you're fully healed you should be alright to go out skating again."

Theo grinned a bit at the thought of getting back to skating with the crew. He couldn't argue with that. "Deal… Let's do it."

"Good, Megumi, prep the O.R."

Megumi nodded. "Right away." She headed off to do so, quickly getting it ready. "Got it!"

"Alright, let's being the operation."

* * *

><p>Hours later the operation was complete, the area letting off the metal was sealed up and Theo was now resting.<p>

"He'll be alright now?" Chet asked keeping by his sibling's side. "He'll be able to breathe?"

Black Jack nodded. "The operation went well, he held out strong the entire time. The area letting off metal was sealed up tight, it won't cause him anymore issues."

Chet heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness… Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just make sure he takes it easy, you can take him home tomorrow, I want to make sure his body is adjusting fine and so the anesthetic can wear off. After that no strenuous activity for two weeks."

"Of course… He's not running around like a crazy person after this."

"Yeah I'm crazy… What made you think I was sane…?"

Black Jack and Chet looked over to see that Theo had mumbled that in his sleep.

"I'm guessing that's a catch phrase of his…" Black Jack said, shaking his head a little.

"Catch phrase of his mentor's…" Chet shook his head trying hard not to laugh. "Says it a lot… If you wanted Theo's I'm sure it'd be: "I'M FINE." complete with dramatic eyeroll."

Black Jack chuckled. "I see."

"Yeah… He's a good kid though… Even if he drives me nuts sometimes… Still can't imagine my life without him." Chet reached over brushing some hair out of Theo's face. "He's all I got.."

"You're doing a good job raising him on your own, especially at your age."

"Thanks. Been looking after him since I was seventeen… He was only ten back then… Shot up like a weed." Chet sighed a bit. "The time goes by so fast…"

"It does… and with time, I'm sure he'll get stronger."

"I hope so. I just want him to have a chance at a normal life."

"Just give him time, not all hybrids stay sick forever, I can promise that."

Chet smiled. "Thank you… And this is Theo… I know he's a fighter… Knew it since I first laid eyes on him."

Black Jack smiled back. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Right."

* * *

><p>One and a half weeks passed since the surgery, Theo was resting but was growing stir crazy as the days went on.<p>

_I'm gonna go nuts if I don't race soon…_ He thought sitting outside watching some car mechanids mess around. "Hmph, I could outrun 'em anytime anywhere…" He thought… Or so he thought, when he had actually said it out loud.

"That a challenge kid?"

"H-huh?" He looked up. "Did...I say that outloud?" He asked nervously.

Before him was one of the racers. A rather tall young man at that.

"You did, and like I asked. Is that a challenge?"

… _I could so take him on…_ He thought rather egotistically, the sensible side of him said to say no, that he was just thinking aloud and to apologize...The racer side said…

"Heck yeah it is!" He jumped up. "I could take you guys any time anywhere!"

"Alright, let's do it right now."

He lead Theo down to where the other racers were. "Hey guys! This punk wants to challenge us!"

"That kid?" One of them laughed. "He's puny! Doesn't even have the car mechanid height!"

Theo growled a little. "Oh yeah? I'm a mechanid alright but I don't need to run fast to prove you guys wrong!" _I'm not but I'm part car mechanid… Dad was one...Please let this go well…_

"Oh it has a mouth on it. Well then all racers to the starting lane!"

The racers got up from where they were getting in positions at the starting line. A young girl got up as well, holding up a purple handkerchief as the racers readied themselves.

"On your marks! Get set! …. GO!" She waved the handkerchief as the racers took off.

Theo tried to keep up, thankful he carried his skates on him at all times. _I got one thing they don't… I had the best in town show me how…_ "I'll show you guys how the FAST crew does it!"

"Ha! Ya hearing this? Shrimp thinks he can out race us!"

"Well we'll show him! You don't mess with drag racers like us!"

"Darn right!"

The race looped around and through an old warehouse.

"Psst…" One of the racers lowered his voice and gestured to one of the old vats of liquid in said warehouse. "Wanna see if he can swim as much as he talks?"

The other racer nodded. "Yes."

He smirked looking back to see Theo trying to keep up. "Hey kid, you wanna know a good racing trick?"

Theo blinked and nodded. "Yeah!"

"Grab him!"

The other racer came from behind, grabbing Theo by his arms. "Got ya!"

"Ack!" He struggled trying to get loose. "Let go of me!"

The one in front grabbed onto his legs helping to hoist him up. "On three...One….Two...THREE!"

The two racers gave a great heave and tossed Theo right into the mysterious liquid vat.

"Have a nice swim loser!"

SPLASH!

Theo was engulfed by it, trying to get out and slipped back under trying to call for help. "Help-!" He choked on most of it from trying to get out. He wasn't a strong swimmer and his gear weighed him down.

When he did manage to pull himself out, he was covered in the strange glowing liquid as he fell to the ground.

_Ugh…. Someone…._

Everything went dark.


End file.
